Han Seung Yeon
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Seung Yeon *'Nombre:' 한승연 / Han Seung Yeon *'Apodos:' Ham, Choding, YeonYeon, Big-smile-no-eyes *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Singil-dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Dragón *'Agencia:' Inyeon Entertainment Dramas *Twelve Nights (Channel A, 2018) *About Time (tvN, 2018) *Last Minute Romance (jTBC/Naver TV, 2017) *Age of Youth 2 (jTBC, 2017) *Age of Youth (jTBC, 2016) *Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) *Her Lovely Heels (SBS Plus, 2014) *Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love (SBS , 2013) *Pure Love (KBS2, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) *URAKARA (TV Tokyo, 2011) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) ''Cameo *Hero(MBC, 2009) Cameo *Wish Upon A Star (MBC, 1997) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''Hello Again'' tema para Perfume (2019) *''Temperature of Time'' tema para That Moment When Time Stops (2018) *''Hello (junto a Gyu Ri)'' tema para Iron Man (2014) *''Should I Love Alone'' tema para Her Lovely Heels (2014) *''Because of Love'' tema para Warrior Baek Dong Soo (2011) *''Super Star'' tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) Películas * Frame in Love (2017) * Bugs Attack (2017) * Epic (2013) Voz Temas para Películas *''Miracle'' tema para Why Did You Come to My House (2009) Programas de TV *Knowing Bros Ep.54 (JTBC, 2016) *SSGB (MBC, 2010) *Animal Farm (MBC, 2010) *Quiz Sixth Sense (SBS, 2009-2010) *Section TV (MBC, 2008 - 2009) *Family Needed (MBC EVERY 1, 2008) *Boys and Girls Music Guide (KMTV, 2008-2009) Vídeos Musicales *PURETTY - Cheki☆Love (2012) *SS501 - Lucky Days (2008) Discografía 'Corea' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones * Seung Yeon & Gyu Ri – First Love * Seung Yeon & Kim Da Hyun – So The Stars Can Hear (2014 Drama Festival – Guitars & Hot Pants) * Seung Yeon & Kim Soo Hyung – Two People (Foolish Victor) (2014) Premios * 2019 Asia Model Awards: Estrella Popular * 2016 Korea Drama Awards: Hallyu Star (Age of Youth) Curiosidades *'Ex' Grupo Kpop: 'KARA (Disuelto) **'Posición: Vocalista y bailarina. *'Ex-Grupo proyecto: '4Tomorrow (2009) *'Educación:' Graduado de Tenafly High School (Nueva Jersey) **Actualmente asiste a Kyung Hee University. *'Artistas favoritos:' G.O.D., Beyoncé *'Color favorito:' Rosado *'Comida favorita: '''Sopa BuDae / Olla de vapor *'Aficiones: Leer, escuchar música, ver anime. *'''Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), Japones (fluido) e Ingles (fluido). *Debutó como actriz infantil con un cameo en el drama Wish Upon A Star en 1997. *Salió de Corea para estudiar en Tenafly High School en los Estados Unidos y casi ingresa a la escuela de medicina. Sin embargo, dejó la escuela secundaria con el fin de seguir una carrera como cantante. Sus padres eran inicialmente resistentes al cambio, pero finalmente dieron su consentimiento. *Fue VJ para MSL Break desde el 2007 al 2008. *Su contrato con DSP Media finalizó el 15 de enero del 2016. A finales del mismo mes se unió a J.Wide Company. *Su mini álbum japonés "Universe" se posicionó nº 9 en el chart Oricon. * El 14 de marzo del 2018 se informó que Han Seung Yeon firmó un contrato con Inyeon Entertainment. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio oficial (Japón) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Han Seung Yeon20.jpg Han Seung Yeon21.jpg Han Seung Yeon22.png Han Seung Yeon23.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:Seung Yeon - Guilty|Guilty Lee Sang Gon & Seung Yeon - From Now|From Now (with Lee Sang Gon) Han Seung Yeon - Do You Remember?|Do You Remember? 'Japón' Han Seungyeon - 宇宙くん(MV Full)|Universe HAN SEUNG YEON JAPAN MINI ALBUM「青空へ」MV|Blue Sky Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Inyeon Entertainment Categoría:KSolista Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante Categoría:KSolista2016 Categoría:JSolista2017